Decisiones de Amor
by djesus
Summary: Después de la guerra shinobi,ciertas kunoichis se sentiran atraidas por el mismo hombre,cada chica tendrá su momento,y cada momento tendrá felicidad,tristeza y te hombre podra enamorase de alguna de ellas o simple mente terminara como yaoi,ustedes sen y diviertance. PS: Escribo tal cual aparecen aparecen las escenas en mi mente otaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi segundo fanfiction espero que lo disfruten.y si alguien leyó mi otro fanfic todavía no lo termino porque no hay inspiración.

Declaimer: Si fuera Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto fuera mío ya habría cambiado algunas cosas, como aclarar como perdió el braso danzo,su vida de karin,muchas cosas más.

Nota personal: soy un fanático de los animes de comedia y acción.

Decisiones de Amor

CAP 1:

El sol era radiante y el cielo era Celestino, las nubes se mantenían despejadas sobre un territorio del país del fuego, específicamente sobre la aldea de la hoja lugar de nacimiento de grandes ninjas y hermosas kunoichis, esta aldea como todos sabemos, es liderada por un hokage la cual actualmente se encontraba en su despacho con un grupo de ninjas (casi todos de la misma generación), discutiendo y planificando un gran acontecimiento a realizarse en esa aldea.

Tsunade- ya basta de escándalo (la hokage harta del bullicio alzo la voz y comenzó a dar las siguientes ordenes:

-Sakura, Hinata y Tenten ustedes estarán encargadas de la decoración y todo lo referente a la fiesta.

-Lee, Negi, Shino, Sasuke y amigos se encargaran de invitar personal mente a los kages y aldeas aliados a la fiesta.

-Sai e Ino se encargaran de entretener a Naruto con la misión que les voy a dar mañana.

Ino- pero tsunade sama yo quiero estar a cargo de la decoración, no confió en los gustos de la frentona.

Sakura-que dijiste Ino-cerda?

Ino- lo que escuchaste frente de marquesina

Tsunade-ambas guarden silencio. Ino si no te pongo a ti a cargo de la decoración es porque hinata no podría mentirle a Naruto si llegara a sospechar (en esos momentos hinata juega con sus dedos mientras agacha un poco la cabeza)

Kiba (susurrando)-yo no creo que pueda decirle nada,ya que cuando este cerquita a el se desmallaria,jajaj

Tsunade-sakura por otra parte, tengo mis razones para que no esté por ahora con Naruto, siendo tu su amiga sabrás la razón.

Kiba (casi susurrando)- yo creo que es porque acabaría muerto antes de la fiesta, con esa fuerza que se maneja.

sakura-kiba, te escuche decir algo? (sakura mira a kiba con una sonrisa macabra)

Kiba- no dije nada. No dije nada.

Ino- entonces mande a tenten. (Dijo Ino alzando su dedo en dirección de la susodicha)

Tsunade-ella no sabría improvisar algo para darnos tiempo, así que confió en ti y sepas comprender mi decisión.

Sakura(es sus pensamientos)-jajá hasta la hokage sabe que eres buena engañando a los hombres, Ino-puerca.(entonces Ino sintió que alguien hablaba su mal y miro a sakura sonreír)

Shikamaru- entonces que hacemos los que quedamos?

Tsunade- a ustedes les tengo una misión, aun mas importante (la cara de la hokage expresaba una sonrisa en su rostro)

Tsunade (pensamiento)-que interesante se va a poner esto.(mientras sostenía un sobre en su mano con un nombre que podría traer muchos problemas a nuestro héroe rubio)

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la aldea, un joven rubio con unos pocos vendajes sobre su cuerpo y un yeso en su pierna izquierda, se encontraba esperando a Shizune y mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en lo acontecido hace aproximadamente 3 meses atrás.

(Pequeño monologo de Naruto)

-ya van a ser 3 meses que la guerra termino.

-3 meses, desde que tuve que pelear con Obito, Madara y mi amigo Sasuke.

-3 meses. Desde que pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a sakura-chan

-3 meses, 3 malditos meses que estoy en este estúpido y aburrido hospital, y lo peor de todo, es que en todo este tiempo no pude encontrar solución a mi situación amorosa.

- Ahora que estoy por salir de este lugar, quisiera quedarme 3 meses más.(mientras este pone una cara triste)

(Entonces Naruto empieza a escuchar risas y carcajadas dentro de él)

Kurama- jajajaj tu que luchaste con los más fuertes shinobis, jajajaj tu que lograste vencer a Madara jajajaj, ahora temes estar frente a ellas. Jajajaj

Kurama-mocoso eres muy divertido, ya te dije que no te atormentes tanto.

Naruto-oye no te rías de mis problemas, es que no sé qué hacer con sakura y hinata, amo a sakura desde pequeños, ella siempre es y será el gran amor de mi vida, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por mí, aún menos ahora que tiene a Sasuke en la aldea, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ella me empezara a querer, que no me rinda y siga conquistándola. pero...

Kurama-pero qué?

Naruto-pero en este tiempo me di cuenta que estoy sintiendo algo más que amistad por hinata, no sé si será porque me demostró su amor con hechos o cuando sentí perder las esperanzas, ella estuvo allí.

Naruto-y lo peor de todo es que no he respondido a sus declaraciones de amor. Aunque sé que lo de sakura fue solo una mentira para no perseguir a Sasuke pero después de lo que me conto Gaara no estoy muy seguro.

Kurama-entonces elige a las dos, ya te hable sobre la solución en todo este tiempo.

Naruto- es que ese plan tuyo es descabellado, además me traería varios problemas, eso que no hablamos de que se acerquen a mí solo por el prestigio, mi clan y todo eso.

Unos momentos después Naruto era dado de alta (se le había quitado los vendajes y el yeso),se encontraba camino a ichiraku.

Naruto-no puedo creer que estuve comiendo esa horrible comida de hospital, es hora de quitar el mal sabor de boca con un grandioso Ramen.

En esos precisos momentos en otro lugar de la aldea, en la habitación de hinata Hyuga se encontraba ella y sakura Haruno conversando sobre los preparativos de la fiesta hasta que esta última hizo una pregunta.

Sakura-tú crees que tente quiera algo con tu primo Negi?

Hinata-bbuee..no no sé si de mi primo, pero pooo..rquee..e la pregunta?(contesto timidamente hinata)

Sakura-es que ella dijo que tenía un asunto importante que hacer, pero lo raro fue que lo dijo al darse cuenta que Negi estaba saliendo también.

Sakura-no me digas que no te diste cuenta, tienes que estar más despierta sino una chica podría quitarte a Naruto.

Hinata-¡qqqquuii...eeenn quiiiere quitarme a Naruto- kun! (mientras ponía una cara triste y angustiada)

Sakura- por ahora creo que nadie pero no se te olvide que ahora es el héroe de konoha, el salvador del mundo shinobis, además de las muchas cosas buenas que me dijiste aquel día.

Flashback (se remonta este recuerdo hace 2 semanas después de acabado la guerra)

Hinata-hasta cuando Naruto- kun estará durmiendo?

Sakura-tsunade supone que unos días más mientras reponga por completo su chacra y se cure con ayuda del kyubi las partes internas dañadas en la batalla.

Hinata-(observaba detenidamente a Naruto cosa que no pasa desapercibida por sakura)

Sakura- como empezaste a amar a Naruto?

Hinata-yooo… essstee,buennnno ,yo nooo….(la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a hinata que se encontraba completamente roja y con la cabeza agachada)

Sakura- no trates de mentirme, yo sé que estas enamorada de Naruto, pero la verdadera pregunta sería…..

Sakura- que te atrajo de el?, supongo que Sera por físico, tengo que admitir que no será Sasuke pero Naruto es bien parecido.(ella comento esto pensando que se enamoró por la misma razón que ella lo hizo)

Hinata- Laaa veerdadd es que nnnnaruto-kun, es mucho más que solo una cara bonita.

Sakura-(con signos de interrogación rondando por su cabeza)

Hinata- él es el mejor hombre del mundo, es sincero, amable, protector, como tú debes de saber sakura-san él nunca se da por vencido y no solamente hablo de las peleas, el amor incondicional que ofrece a cualquiera que necesita, o su manera de proteger lo que más ama, sé que es un poco idiota pero con ello saca una sonrisa a cualquiera. Aun a las personas sumidas en la tristeza, Como te dije es el mejor hombre del mundo.(entonces su rostro expresa un poco de tristeza y temor)

Hinata- y lo que me da miedo es eso, que otra chica vea lo que naruto-kun verdaderamente es. Sakura –san esos son unos pocos aspectos que hiciera que me enamorara de Naruto -kun. (En la cara de sakura expresaba asombro)

Sakura (pensamientos)- la verdad es que muy dentro de mí, también sabia eso, sabía lo que era verdaderamente Naruto. Aun así miles de veces lo desprecien y trate muy mal. Hice que sufriera con una promesa que el llego a cumplir, pero me negué a verlo así, porque amaba a Sasuke.(entonces ella sintió un dolor en su pecho y un sentimiento que sintió antes en plena guerra ninja, ella no quería sentir eso, así que trato de cambiar la conversación)

Sakura- hinata hablaste sin tartamudear?

Hinata-sakuraaaa-sannn (con la cara aun roja por la vergüenza de haber revelado sus sentimientos por Naruto)

Fin del flashback

Sakura- Aun el Baka de Naruto no a contestado a tu confesión?

Hinata- eeesss que ….desde que Naruto recupero la conciencia no me atreví a verlo y conversar con él.

Sakura- como te prometí hinata yo te ayudare a que ese baka este contigo, y esas es una promesa que pienso cumplir.

Continuara….talvez.

Estaves no actualizare amenos que me dejen comentarios o un re


	2. mision problematica

Hola les dejo este segundo capítulo fanfiction espero que lo disfruten.

Declaimer: Si fuera Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto fuera mío ya habría cambiado algunas cosas, como poner menos rellenos y haberle dado el byakugan a rock lee

Nota personal: soy un fanático de los animes de comedia y acción.

LA MISION PROBLEMATICA

Cap. 2

Al día siguiente Con los primeros rayos del sol EL HEROE DE LA HOJA se apersono al despacho de la hokage:

Naruto- he y oba-chan escuche que tenías una misión para mi

Tsunade-ya te dije que me llamaras hokage o tsunade sama(la vena en la frente se le comenzó a hinchar de la ira pero instintivamente se trató de calma)

Tsunade (pensamiento)-ya me la pagaras cuando te entregue tu regalito, Naruto. Pero hasta entonces creo que te are pagar a ti y a la irrespetuosa de Ino un poco. (Entonces tsunade se calma y la expresión que tenía cambio por una de felicidad)

Flashback

Tsunade-ahora que tengo tiempo libre, creo que iré a revisar a los pacientes de la parte superior.

En una habitación del hospital de konoha se encontraba Ino conversando con momoko, una enfermera que se supo ganar la amista de la rubia, a tal punto que era su confidente y consejera.

Ino-no es justo momoko que yo tenga que distraer a Naruto, mientras la frentezota está feliz haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta.

Momoko-pero Ino si la hokage sama, decidió eso es porque tendrá sus razones, No deberías cuestionar las decisiones de una persona tan sabia como ella.

Ino-razones?...sabia?...lo que pasa es que esta vieja y no puede tomar buenas decisiones.

Momoko-pero como puedes decir eso. Además deberías estar agradecida de que iras a una misión con Naruto-sama y su compañero Sai.

Ino- agradecida, pero si es solo para distraerlo, además según me dijo Sai, la misión es extremadamente fácil, es solo llevar un pergamino a la aldea de la nieve. Además no sé cómo la cincuentona puede enviarnos a una misión así, es que acaso perdió la cordura?, así hasta Naruto va a sospechar que está pasando algo.

Momoko-creo que te pasaste esta vez, No te deberías expresar así, te podría escuchar.

Ino-lo dudo, ella casi nunca viene al hospital, y no creo que tenga las fuerzas suficientes para subir hasta aquí, tu sabes por su edad, jajajaj.

Pero lo que las 2 no sabían es que lady tsunade se encontraba detrás de la puerta, había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba hecha una furia.

Tsunade (pensamiento)-me acaba de decir vieja..., cincuentona... y creo que dio a entender que estoy loca? (la hokage se preparaba para ingresar a la habitación y estampar a cierta rubia sobre la pared, pero una idea se le cruzo por la mente)

Tsunade (casi en un susurro mientras se alejaba de la habitación)-conque una misión extremadamente fácil ,ya verás lo que te tengo preparado, Ino yamanaka, jajajajajjaja

En la habitación:

Momoko-no sé cómo te puedes expresar así de tu maestra, te conozco bien Ino y se que no eres de las personas que hablan mal de otras.

Ino- bueno, creo que si me pase de la raya diciendo esas cosas, pero es que yo quería ser amenos encargada de la decoración (mientas hacia un puchero con su rostro)

Momoko-jajajaj Ino mírate te estas comportando como una niña, yo que tu estaría agradecida con ella, que no daría yo...

Momoko-que no daría yo por estar en tu lugar, estar junto a Naruto-sama, bajo la luz de la Luna, mirándonos apasionadamente frente a una fogata, mientras nos miramos y la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos se acortan, me abraza...entonces...nuestros...rostros...y... (Ella comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras ponía una cara embobada y le comenzaba a escurrir un poco de saliva)

(Aunque no lo haya mencionado ante y se da a entender, momoko es una de las muchas fan girls que son seguidoras Naruto, el salvador de konoha y la alianza shinobis)

Ino-momoko pero acaso estás loca, ya te dije que no estaremos solos, además eso nunca pasara y si pasara solo sería en un millón de años cuando no existan más hombres. Además preferiría quedarme o estar cerca de Sasuke.

momoko-what? Sasuke no le llega a los talones a Naruto-sama.

Fin del flashback

Naruto-(observo a Ino que también se encontraban frente a la hokage)

Tsunade-si los mande llamar es porque tengo una misión para ustedes, Es una misión de rango A.

Ino-un momento tsunade-sama aún no ha llegado Sai.

Naruto- Sai? el también vendrá a la misión con nosotros? que bien.

Tsunade- No. El no podrá venir a esta misión, ya que se presentó una misión de último momento y tuvo que salir de la aldea. Pero no se preocupen, con ustedes 2 será suficientes para esta misión.

Ino-y de que se trata esta misión?

Tsunade-Tendrán que hacerse pasar por invitados en una fiesta realizada a las a afueras del país del rayo y proteger a la sobrina del señor feudal del fuego su nombre es Amaya. Los detalles del plan se les serán dados directamente por la princesa una vez llegados allá.

Después de unas horas, Naruto e Ino salían por la puerta principal de la aldea, camino a cumplir la misión encomendada.

Naruto- Ino...

Ino- si Naruto..

Naruto- ósea que esta vez no vas a decirme porque estoy aquí.

Ino (se encontraba confundido por esas palabras)-?

Naruto-antes tuvimos una misión juntos recuerdas.

Naruto-vamos as un esfuerzo,eramos solo los 2, tuvimos que proteger a alguien que se parecía a ti.

Ino (al recordarse de esa misión, de las palabras dichas en el despacho del hokage, trato de hacerse la desentendida)-no me acuerdo haber dicho eso.

Naruto-creo que también me dijiste que tenía el talento de echar todo a perder.

Ino-No,naruto no recuerdo.

Naruto-Vamos, se que te acuerdas.

Ino (pensamiento)-hasta cuándo va a seguir con ese tema.

Ino-bueno lo admito, lo dije, y te pido disculpas por eso, pero en ese entonces, lo único que hacías eran tonterías y no eras el hombre que eres ahora. Estás feliz. (Con una cara un poco roja por tener que pedir disculpas)

Naruto (con una sonrisa en el rostro)-pues no hay nada que disculpar, además es cierto que cuando era más pequeño era un poco travieso y complicaba en ciertas ocasiones la misión.

Ino-un poco travieso? (con una ceja levantada mientras miraba a naruto)

Naruto-ok, muy travieso.

Ino- excesivamente travieso diría yo. jajajaj (con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no paso desapercibidamente por Naruto)

Naruto-te vez muy linda cuando sonríen así ,Ino

Ino (sorprendida)-pee..ro quueee... diiceeesss na..Naruto(con una cara completamente roja, trató de cambiar la conversación)

Ino-Creo que deberiamos darnos prisa.(sin pensar muy bien en lo que decia) tu de seguro quieres acabar lo mas pronto con esta mision.

Naruto (pensamientos) - si supieras ino que lo que menos quiero ahora es estar en konoha,tengo terror de encontrarme con cualquiera de las 2.

Naruto- tienes razon,se ve que me conoces muy bien Ino.

Ino-(pensamiento)-pero que acabo de hacer,el plan es que lo demore,no que lo ayude a terminar rapido la mision.

Ino-Si lo que casi todo los shinobis de nuestra generacion sabemos de ti,es que te gusta acbar rapido una mision y el ramen.

Ino(pensamiento)-bueno tambien que te gusta sakura,pero mejor no lo menciono para no entristecer el ambiente.

Pasado un tiempo

Ino- Naruto creo que deberíamos acampar y seguir después ya que la fiesta es dentro de 2 días.

Naruto- muy buena idea

Ino(pensamiento)- en serio,(con una ceja levantada mirando a naruto) pensé que se quejaría.

Naruto-ok, mandare un clon a revisar los alrededores, mientras me encargo de recoger leña y hacer la fogata

ino-foo..gaa...ta?(mientras recordaba lo que su amiga momoko dijo un día atrás)

( estar junto a Naruto-sama, bajo la luz de la Luna, mirándonos apasionadamente frente a una fogata,...fogata…fogata…..)

Naruto-claro que una fogata, además quiero comer Ramen y que mejor que una fogata para preparar Ramen.

Ino-bueno y que voy a hacer yo?

Naruto- ps me podrías ayudar a preparar el Ramen, aunque siendo amiga de sakura preferiría que no te acercaras a la comida.

Ino-no me compares con sakura, a diferencia de ella yo se cocinar excelentemente y para demostrártelo yo preparare el Ramen mientras tu terminas de recoger un poco más de leña y hacer guardia.

Unos minutos después.

Ino-y que te parece?

Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos expresaba lo que sentía después de probar el Ramen preparado por Ino

Naruto-es el Ramen más rico que he probado en mi vida, a excepción de los de teuchi claro, aunque estos tienen un sabor especial.

Ino-claro que es especial ya que los prepare yo (muy orgullosa de si misma)

Naruto-si cocinas así siempre, me...

Ino-que cosa naruto (mientras ponia en su boca un poco de los deliciosos fideos ramen que ella preparo)

naruto-me...podría enamorara de ti.(sonreia ,mientra se rascaba con un mano su cabeza)

Ino casi se atraganta con los fideos, al escuchar esas palabras.

Ino- qqquue...?(con su cara poniéndose a una tonalidad roja)

Naruto- bbu..eee..noo,quise decir que serias una estupenda esposa.

Ino- eeeee...sspo...sa?(al borde de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, empezó a sentirse mareada y se desmayó)

Naruto al fijarse que Ino estaba por caer al suelo la sujeto, y la puso recostada a su lado sobre sus rodillas, dándole aire de una manera poco ortodoxa.

Naruto-pero ahora que pasa con las mujeres, yo que pensé que eso solo le pasaba a hinata.

Al recobrar la conciencia Ino pudo distinguir unos ojos azules mirándola fijamente, al saber a quién pertenecía eso ojos, lo aparta de ella, empujándolo.

Ino- peee..ro quee... mee... paso? po...orque esss..taba en tuuu...regazo?

Naruto-te desmayaste,yo solo te puse en mi regazo para darte respiración...(no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ino lo interrumpio)

Ino(aún más confundida y con las manos en sus labios)-eee..nnntonnces tuuuu... meee robaste mi...i primer beso.(con lágrimas por brotar de sus ojos)teee... aprovechaste...de mí.(ahora abrasándose a ella misma mientras confundía las cosas, pensando que Naruto había aplicado un rcp a ella)

Naruto- creo que te estas confundiendo Ino, yo te daba aire con un rasenga cerca a tu rostro. Ya que respirabas con un poco de dificultad Y pense que esa seria una buena idea.

Entonces invadida por la ira, Ino fue y golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza.

Ino-eres un baaakkaaa,no vez que es peligroso dar aire a una persona con un rasengan.

Naruto- gomen,gomen lo siento Ino, me disculpas.

Entonces Ino no dijo nada y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente no hablaron nada de lo sucedido el noche anterior

En la aldea de konoha:

Hinata- sakura san no crees que la ropa que compramos, es...es...muyy.y... pro...provoca..tiva?(un poco avergonzada mirando las bolsas de compras, de la tienda para mujeres de la aldea)

Sakura-hinata no me vengas ahora con eso, acaso no dijiste tu que querías que Naruto se fijara en ti.

Hinata-buee...no,yo...mmm...(sin palabras)

Sakura-además no te olvides que ya no eres la única interesada en él, ya me conto Ino que es muy popular entre las enfermeras y chicas del pueblo.

Hinata-bueno si tú piensas que con esta ropa Naruto se fijara en mí, me lo pondré.

Sakura-solo confía en mí, además te di ya mi palabra, que hare hasta lo imposible para que estés con Naruto, esa es la promesa que te hice y la pienso cumplir.

Sai-promesa? de que promesas hablas sakura?

Entonces las dos chicas palidecieron al escuchar aquella voz, voltearon un poco aterradas pensando que aquella persona sin muchos gestos faciales, metiche y según las malas lenguas muy chismoso, había llegado a escuchar toda su conversación.

Sai-sakura no me digas que...

Aun no se les quitaba la cara de terror de las 2 kunoichis

Sai-otro ninja de la hoja se volvió a escapar y ahora tú, te vas a encargar de traerlo, porque si es así ya tuve demasiado con su amigo Sasuke.

Entonces el rostro de las chicas cambió de una de terror a una de pregunta.

Sakura- no se suponía que tu deberías estar con Naruto e Ino, en una misión?

Continuara…..


	3. la mision problematica II

Hola este es mi segundo fanfiction espero que lo disfruten.y si alguien leyó mi otro fanfic todavía no lo termino porque no hay inspiración.

Declaimer: Si fuera Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto fuera mío ya habría cambiado algunas cosas, como no hacer quedar en ridículo a minato,sacar esa piedra para que no se sigan cayendo mas shinobis y darle un poco mas de viñetas a hinata e ino.

Nota personal: soy un fanático de los animes de comedia y acción. Si pueden recomendarme alguno por un review, les agradecería mucho.

LA MISION PROBLEMÁTICA II

CAP 3:

En un lugar tranquilo, donde los aldeanos y los ninjas conviven mutuamente, un lugar pacifico, un lugar llamado konoha. Dos kunoichis estaban intrigadas por la aparición de cierto ninja, el cual suponían estaría en una misión con sus otros dos amigos.

Sakura-no se suponía que tu deberías estar con Naruto e Ino, en una misión?

Sai-no se supone que deberías responder primero a la pregunta que hice, porque según el libro que estuveee...

Sakura-responde rápido si no quieres morir. (Gritándole antes que termine de hablar)

Sai-yo... (Con su singular risa) recién vine de otra misión, que la hokage me había encargado a última hora el día de ayer.

Hinata-entonces Naruto -kun e Ino, no han salido de konoha?

Sai-no!...,si fueron a realizar la misión sin mí, los 2 solos, al menos eso me chis...comentaron los guardianes de la entrada.

Hinata- loooo...sss do...sss ssoolosss (un poco preocupada)

Sakura-tranquilízate hinata, si se trata de Ino no hay problema, recuerda que a ella también le gusta Sasuke.

Hinata-(uuffff)...tienes…razón.

Sakura-vamos hinata, todavía falta comprar algunos accesorios.

Sai- eesssteee...sakura!

Sakura (se da media vuelta)- sí que sucede...?

Sai- todavía...no me respondiste... cuál es la promesa que hiciste.

Sakura (enojada)- no te metas en los asuntos de otros!...shaknarooo!

Mientras esta conversación llegaba a su fin, otras cosas pasaban en ese mismo momento.

(Sasuke y Suigetsu de su ex equipo taka regresando de la aldea de la roca)

Sasuke-odio tener que hacer esta clase de misiones, pero lo hago solo por Naruto.

Suigetsu -ay lo hago solo por naruto…..kun,jajajaj desde que terminó la guerra, últimamente paras con él.

Sasuke-y que tiene de raro eso. Él es mi amigo y compañero de equipo.

Suigetsu-bueno es que dicen por ahí que quisieras aprender ninjutsu medico

Sasuke-¿?

Suigetsu-dicen que te encanta mucho las katana de los ninjas, especialmente de tu compañero Naruto.

Sasuke-bueno si me gustan las katanas, pero yo que sepa Naruto utiliza kunai.

Suigetsu-para que entiendas dicen que tu... (Susurrando algo a Sasuke)

Sasuke-de donde sacas eso, yo soy más hombre que tú bueno si a eso se puede decir hombre, y como prueba tienes a Karin o a mi club de fans.

Suigetsu-es que me comentaron (el chismoso de Sai) que durante tus tiempos en la academia shinobi... Naruto fue quien te dio tu primer beso. Será que ya no te interesa restaurar tu clan, lo digo porque tu ya debes saber que entre hombres...

Sasuke- shidooori...!

Naruto e Ino aun en dirección a cumplir su misión

Naruto -Ino este...ee...no te parece que deberíamos comer algo, antes de continuar

Ino-...(silencio)

Naruto (pensamientos)-aún está enojada.(con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza)

Naruto -Ino, tengo hambre .pienso que deberíamos descansar unos minutos.

Ino-acaso no eres un shinobi, deberías tomar una de tus píldoras de supe ninja (por si no se acuerdan, son algo así como las semillas de ermitaño), así no tendrás hambre.

Naruto-es...que yo me olvide traer las mías...jejeje

Ino -en que piensas cuando sales a una misión...un ninja siempre debe estar preparado, revisar las pertenencias que se utilizaran es lo más básico que se debe hacer. Naruto.

Ino -está bien creo que no habrá problema si te doy uno de los míos, (revisa en sus pertenencias, pero no los encuentra), donde demonios están, si el día de ayer los tenía cerca a...demonios creo que lo olvide cerca de la fogata que hicimos.

Naruto –jaaj…jjaj …..No que no,…jajjajaj ,lo más básico no?,jajajj

Ino -bueno no interesa, sigamos al fin de acabo no tengo hambre.

Se voltio y dio algunos pasos cuando de pronto un sonido ya muy conocido en los animes sale del estómago de Ino, en ese momento se sintió avergonzada, y su rostro se puso roja.

Naruto -no que no tenías hambre, Ino?

Ino -cállate y busca algo para comer (esta palabras las dijo casi gritando y con una furia comparada al de su amiga de equipo)

Naruto -no te preocupes, siempre traigo conmigo algunos ingredientes como fideos para preparar Ramen.

Unos minutos después….

Ino -aquí tienes Naruto

Naruto-gracias ino,pe..ee...ro que... es esto.(Naruto se encontraba algo confundido)

Naruto -no se suponía...que...prepararías raa...mennnn!

Ino (pensamiento)-eso te pasa por estar haciéndome avergonzar a cada rato, agradece que no pusiera algo en la comida.

Ino-si no quieres comértelo, solo déjalo.

Naruto -no está bien...(mientras hacia un puchero como descontento)

Ino -además la culpa lo tienes tu por poner estos ingredientes cambio de las píldoras, además me dio ganas de comer otra cosa. (Ino ciertamente está realizando una pequeña venganza)

Después de descansar unos minutos continuaron su recorrido, llegada la noche, un aire frio y una fuerte lluvia les trataba de impedir seguir adelante, pero pudieron observar una aldea algo fortificada, con un palacio enorme, dos guardias custodiaban la entrada. Ellos habían llegado a su destino.

Guardia -Amaya-sama en la entrada se encuentran 2 shinobis de la aldea de konoha que desean hablar personalmente con usted.

Amaya -déjelos pasar y márchate.

Entonces pasado unos segundos nuestro héroe y la muy femenina rubia ingresan al salón principal, estos quedaron asombrados por lo amplio que era este salón, era aún más grande que la torre del hokage, con un decorado muy como inusual, lo que desconcertó aún más fue la apariencia de Amaya.

Ino (pensamiento)-se supone que esta es la sobrina del señor feudal, debe ser una broma, yo me imaginaba una mocosa, no una persona de la edad de mi mama.

Naruto e Ino- nosotros somos de konoha y hemos venido por la misión

Naruto-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Amaya- así que usted debe ser el gran héroe konoha, quien derroto solo al líder de los akatsuki.

Naruto-bueno eso...

Amaya-que pudo hacer frente a Madara y lograr lo que miles de shinobis no pudieron juntos.

Naruto -bueno, eso solo son exageraciones, yo no hubiera logrado tales cosas sin ayuda de mis amigos.

Ino (pensamiento)-que estoy pintada aquí o que, además me pareció o esa tal Amaya está coqueteando con Naruto.

Amaya -pero lo que no me vas a negar es que eres muy humilde y guapo (entonces ella lo mira con una mirada seductora cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ino)

Amaya (pensamiento)-creo que ahora seguiré con la rubia, según lo acordado.

Amaya –y cuál es su nombre?

Ino-mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka

Amaya – Naruto, usted no cree que es demasiado joven?

Ino (pensamiento)-joven pero si en la academia aún hay más jóvenes que yo?

Naruto –No, ella es una de las más hábiles y bellas shinobis de la aldea.

Ino (pensamiento) ese es el concepto que tiene de mi Naruto, bueno creo que debería tratarlo mas cordialmente.

Naruto-Aunque abecés es antipática, egocéntrica y un tanto superficial.

Ino (pensamiento)-creo que arrepiento de no poner algo en tu comida, pero ya me las pagaras.

Ino –disculpe pero deberíamos hablar, creo yo sobre la misión, nuestra hokage dijo que ust...(no pudo terminar de hablar)

Amaya-que yo les diera los detalles de la misión, esa es una petición que le hice a tsunade, por lo delicada y secreta que quiero que esta quede, ya que somos muy buenas amigas. Ella acepto.

Ino (pensamiento)-ahora ya sé porque, ambas son unas par de viejas .jajaja

Amaya -Bueno deben estar muy cansados por el viaje, así que mande a preparar su cuarto para su estadía, mañana hablaremos sobre los detalles de la misión, por favor síganle a sango, ellas los guiara.

Naruto-no se debió de molestar, Amaya-sama nosotros podemos dormir fuera de aquí.

Ino (pensamiento)-vete a dormir fuera tu si tanto quieres, de cuando aquí se comporta Naruto de esa manera.

Amaya-no es por incomodar además la hokage como dije antes es una gran amiga mía, y debo tratar a sus shinobis como si fuera ella.

Sango-por aqui si son tan amables (los dos ninjas enpiezan a seguir a sango hasta aparecer en un habitacion,la cual se encontra ba un poco alejada)(al abrirse las puertas se pudieron fijar que esta no era muy amplia, pero tampoco pequeña,no tenia ventanas pero si tenia una temperatura muy agradable,resaltaba tambien un pequeño guardaropa con con un espejo en ella,una pintura colgada en la pared en donde reflejaba dos amantes mirando el atardecer, pero lo que desconcerto al par fue observar que en el centro de la habitacion solo habia un futon)

Ino-queee... signifi...ca esto (mientras se ponia un tanto nerviosa)

Sango-Esta es la habitacion de ustedes dos,pueden darse una ducha y refrescarse en baños amplios con un llacuzi que se encuentra a su entera dispocicion al final del pasillo,podran encontrar una bata y ropa limpia en los cajones de aquel gabinete.

Naruto-debe haber alguna confucion,me podria decir denuevo de quien es esta habitacion?

Sango-claro,es de usted y la señorita que lo acompaña,y por cierto no se preocupen el ser molestado ,ya que esta es la habitacion para parejas mas discreta que tenemos.

Ino-papapaa...reee...jasssss?...Queee quiso ddddecir con discreta?...no...no pensara acaso queee...yo ...y...el...sssoomos...(ambos mirandose y sintiendo su rostro enrojecer)

Sango-si esta habitacion esta recervada para ustedes desde que se concivio la idea de la fiesta ,su hokage les debio de haber informado que se necesitaba una pareja para esta mision.

Naruto-pero nosotros no somos pareja!...,solo somos simples compañeros!.

Ino-e...esso es cierto, yoo... nunca estaria con un cabeza hueca como el.

Naruto-perdon,quien quisiera estar con una superficial como tu.

Ino-superficial?...jajajja ya quisieras tu dormir con alguien como yo,pero te informo que no pienso dormir con nadie que no fuera que ire ahora mismo donde ayame y le dire la verdad.

Naruto-te acompaño,asi podremos solucionar esto rapido

Sango-disculpen...,pero es la unica habitacion disponible en este palacio,incluso dudo que exista desocupada alguna en esta amaya hime debe estar descansando...y les pediria encarecidamente no molestarla.

Naruto-ok,esta bien,puede retirarse,nosotros dormiremos aqui.

Sango-muchas gracias,con su permiso me retiro

Ino(pensamiento)-qqqqueeee...ee esta pensando este idiota.

Naruto-no te preocupes ino,puedes quedarte con la habitacion,yo me ire a dormir afuera

Ino-pee...ro estas loco ya escuchaste que noy habitaciones en esta aldea,ademas...esta lloviendo aun afuera.

Naruto-entonces que hacemos,si me quedo aqui tu te incomodaras,ya lo dijiste no quieres verme cerca.

Ino(pensamiento)-pero acaso el se lo toma todo en serio,ademas esa no fueron mis palabras.

Ino-bueno si es solo por esta noche puedes dormir aqui,conmigo.

Naruto-...esta bien.

Despues de un momento ya a solas amaya comienza a escribir una carta dirigida a su muy querida amiga.

Amaya(escribiendo)- tsunade,hice las 3 cosas que me pediste hacer,aunque no creo que debas vengarte asi de la kunoichi que acompaña a Naruto,por mi parte distraere por todo un dia a naruto en la fiesta,a cambio quiero que me envies el doble de lo acordado.

Amaya-sango,hiciste lo que te ordene

Sango-si amaya sama

Amaya-dale esto alguno de los guardias y dile que lo envien inmediatamente pasado el mal clima con la ave mas rapida a konoha.


	4. Despierto en la habitacion

Hola espero esten disfrutando de este fanfiction y quisiera decirles que mi otro fanfic no lo actualizare hasta que uno de los protagonistas feminas no aparescan en el manga.

Declaimer: Si fuera Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto fuera mío ya habría cambiado algunas cosas, como esplicar en algunas viñetas mas lo que paso con Ōtsutsuki Kaguya y el hermano de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki(sabio de los 6 caminos),ademas de hacer aparecer a kushina,en algun momento.

Nota personal: soy un fanático de los animes de comedia y acció de los mangas y novelas pueden recomendar alguno les estaria muy agradecido

DESPIERTO EN LA HABITACION

CAP 4:

Era una oscura noche,la noche era estremadamente fria,asi como fria tambien era torrencialmente lluvioza,pero esta noche no solo era oscura,friay lluviosa,sino muy confusa para dos ninjas de las hojas que se encontraban solos en una habitacion,para ellos esa habitacion era problematica,ese problema les ponia unn tanto nerviosos,ese problema los tenia un tanto asustados.

naruto-esto...creo que me ire a dar un baño caliente,ademas no siempre tengo una oportunidad de darme un baño en un llacuzi.

ino-creo...que tienes toda la razon.

naruto-bueno...creo que me voy dando prisa con lo del baño.

ino-espera un mamomento naruto,no se te olvida algo?

naruto-creo que no!

ino-baaa...ka con que piensas secarte y hacearte correctamente?

naruto-...?...ups,ya me acorde creo que amaya dijo que podriamos encontrar lo necesario para el baño en ese guardaropa.

ino-bueno dejame buscar,(se dirige al guardaropa y enpieza a abrir cajon tras cajon)aqui tienes toalla,bata,champu,etc(todo lo nombrado se lo lanza a la cara)

naruto-si pudieras,desearia que me lo dieras amablemente o es mucho pedir

sin hacer caso a las palabras de naruto,ino se prepara a habrir el tercer cajon y lo que encuentra alli,la hace sonrojar y cerrar rapidamente y cerrar dicho cajon)

ino(pensamiento)-e...ssooo de alli e...ra ,una soga? latigo? revista? y un co...con...?,quien e...en su sano juicio pone esto en un gabinete.

mientras ino dibagaba en su mente ,cierto rubio repetia constantemente su nombre sin tener repuesta de la susodicha,un poco molesto que esta no le hiciese caso se acerco y toco el hobro repitiendo una vez mas su nombre.

naruto-ino

...(alejandose un poco por la sorpresa)

naruto-kyahh? ...ino que tienes te estuve llamando hace rato y no me hacias caso

ino-baaa...ka no me asuste asi,no sabes que me pudiste dar un infarto.

naruto-es que te vi que te pusiste muy roja...y como no contestabas pense que algo te estaba pasando.

ino-no me pasa nada,acason no dijiste que te ivas a dar un baño,ps que esperas

naruto-ok,que caracter,pense que sakura era la unica,pero veo que tu siendo tu amiga eres igual

ino-que dijiste? (con un aura un poco negra y una venita por su cabeza)

naruto un poco asustado sale de la habitacion en direccion al baño

ino-creo que darse un baño no es mala idea,tomare un baño tambien.

Despues de algunos ya se encontraba haceado y limpio en la habitacion,pero lo que le desconserto fue no encontrar a la rubia alli,descidio entonces esperar a que apareciera,lo cual no ocurrio hasta 15 minutos despues.

ino-que refrescante estuvo el agua.

Naruto la observo entrar por la puerta detenidamente,el sabia desde antes que habia sido atractiva,ya que la mayoria de sus amigos en la acdemia asi lo decian,pero ahora que la tenia frente a el,sin maquillage sin ropa llamativa,sentia que era toda una belleza,con un redondo busto,unas caderas perfectas y una cara que aunque le cueste creer era como de un angel.

naruto (pensamiento)-pero que estoy pensando,yo amo a sakura,creo que lo mejor sera ir a dormir.(sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas)

ino al darse cuenta que aun tendrian que dormir juntos,se puso un tanto nerviosa

ino-bu...eno cree...eo que ya ...ora de do...dormir(ya no estaba un poco nerviosa ,sino muy nerviosa)

naruto-veee...o que aun te... incomoda el hecho que este aqui, asi que yo dormire en un rincon no te preocupes(con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano rascandose su nuca)

ino-no!...no tienes que...dormir en el rincon,bueno...ya que el futón es grande,ademas si duermes ahi pueda que te enfermes y no quisiera sentirme culpable de eso.

Ya acostados los dos en el futón,no podian descansar por el nerviosismo de ambos especialmente de la chica,acostandonos entre las sabanas comenzaron a platicar de asuntos sin importancia.

ino-...y asi chouji logro comerse toda esa carne

naruto-jajajaajja creo que cuando se trata de barbacoa el siempre podar comer.

naruto (pensamiento)-nunca pense hablar asi con Ino,pero si seguimos asi no podremos dormir ambos creo que lo mejor de todo seria hacerme al dormido.

ino siguio hablando durante un rato mas, hasta que se fijo que naruto se quedo dormido profundamente,aunque este ultimo pretendio fingir al principio termino sediendo al sueño

ino-pero que hermoso e inocente se ve cuando duerme.

ino(pensamiento)-kyaaaaa...que estoy diciendo hermoso el? no no no debo de dormir,eso es duerme ino y piensa en otra cosa.

Ino no se quedo dormida hasta algunas horas despues,ya que cada vez que queria pensar en otras cosas pensaba aun mas en naruto y en algunos objetos de cierto cajon.

muy temprano ya salido el alba, ella se sentia muy comoda,sentia que no estaba sola,sentia un calor reconfortante,ella se sentia protegida,ella sentia estar abrazando a alguien,eso ultimo hizo que sea ella la primera en despertarse,cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que esta abrazada de naruto.

ino (pensamiento)-pe...pe...pe...ro queee... demonios estoy haciendo (con una cara asustada y muy rojiza)..de...de...bo de sacar mi brazo muyyy... lentamente sin despertarlo.

pero justo cuando estaba retirando su mano,naruto la abrazo y entre sueños le dijo:te amo.

Ino-kyahhhhh...(grito con mucha fuerza)(seguido de un golpe en el rostro)

Ino-pervertido...idiota...estupido(por cada palabra ella le lanzaba lo que tuviera a su alcanse a naruto)

naruto-pero ahora que hize...estas loca o que?...deja de lanzarme cosas...

tiempo despues,naruto con un gran golpe en el rostro,moretones, chinchones en la cabeza se encontraba junto a una muy furiosa Ino,ellos estaban en el salon principal junto a amaya para discutir los detalles de la mision.

amaya-primero quisiera decirles que he recibido notas y actos de amenaza,pero como siempre estoy en en mis aposentos y en esta sala, no tenia problemas,pero ya que voy a hacer una fiesta quisiera tener algun tipo de proteccion extra.

amaya-en segundo lugar quisiera hacer presente mis mas sinceras disculpas,por el error de las habitaciones.(lo cual es mentira,no huvo ningun error)

amaya-lo cierto es que le pedi a tsunade que me enviara a una pareja de shinobis para que se presenten tal cual en la fiesta,el plan era disfrazar al hombre con un Henge no Jutsu en kakashi hatake y presentar a la mujer como su prometida.

Ino-porque tendriamos que disfrazarnosy presentarnos en la fiesta como pareja.

amaya-porque con solo la presencia de un shinobi como kakashi hatake,no habria nadie quien quisiera atacarme, pero no se preocupen ya no van a tener que hacer eso.(con una sonriza a medias)

Ino-ufff mas bien,yo casi pense que tenia que hacerme pasar por la prometida de este y estar serca suyo.

naruto-para que lo sepas a mi tambien no me agradaba la idea.

amaya-pero que dicen,ese es el que no veo la necesidad de transformarse ya que tenemos aqui al ya muy legendario y reconocido heroe shinobi, tu te haras como ya dije antes en su prometida,y no se preocupen las personas que asistiran no son conocidos de konoha asi que pueden fingir,sin temer a consecuencias futuras.

naruto e ino estabas perpejos se veian el uno al otro,y por la insistencia de amaya terminaron accediendo,a cada uno se le dio un traje y vestido respectivamente,ya que se les esplico que la fiesta era una de un estilo occidental.

caida la noche,ellos se reunieron en un lugar apartado de la fiesta,cada uno llevava puesto sus respectivos vestuarios.

Naruto-te vez muy hermosa Ino

Ino-gracias,tu...tu... tampoco estas tan mal.

Naruto-ahora que hacemos?

ino-desde ahora tienes que decirme mi...mi...mi...amor yo ... voy a decir ca...ri..ño.

Naruto-esta bien mi amor

ino-pero no aqui idiota,baaaa...aaaka

segun lo planeado,ellos fueron presentados como una pareja recien comprometida,una pareja que se amaba,todo el mundo hablaba de esa pareja,algunos decian que se veian muy bien juntos,otros pensaban que eran demaciado jovenes,pero sobre todo las feminas decian que ella era una oportunista por haber sabido engatusar a tan hermoso hombre,y algunos hombres tenian envidia por estar con una mujer tan hermosa y sensual,pero en algun momento de la fiesta Ino tuvo que retirarse por unos momentos,cosa que no paso desapersivida para otras personas,quienes no dejaron esta oportunidad pasar.

CONTINUARA...

pequeña respuesta a sus comentarios:

7 siniestro:se al igual que tu como arduo fan de los fanfictions,que ya existen historias donde naruto se quedan con las 3,se queda solo,y se queda con una en mi mente es ir mas alla de esos finales espero sorprenderte.

Belsazar:a mi tambien me gusta esa pareja por esa es la razon que comense con esta,pero no necesariamente puede quedarse con ella,espero tambien sorprenderte con lo que se biene en los siguientes 4 capitulos.

(por si no se dan cuenta yo paro arreglando los capitulos ya subidos de mis fanfiction,ya que lo subo de mi celu y pasad dias lo arreglo en mi laptop)


	5. la misión se complica

Hola espero esten disfrutando de este fanfiction y quisiera decirles que mi otro fanfic lo actualizare dentro de 2 dias ya que el último capítulo del manga me otro lado quisiera pedir disculpas por no actualizar rápido,pero es que estuve ocupado en otras cosas como los estudios, trabajos y algunas novelas ligeras que había dejado de lado de que no es fácil esperar a que salga el siguiente capitulo,pero almenos asi tienen la oportunidad de leer otros fanfictions,los cuales también me estoy poniendo al dia en leer

Declaimer: Si fuera Masashi Kishimoto y Naruto fuera mío ya habría cambiado algunas cosas, como darle una nueva vestimenta a Sasuke,no hubiera dejado pasar el momento narusaku el cual no sucedió al despertar Naruto,y que esplique bien si la mama de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya,es el tal árbol mensionado.

Nota personal: soy un fanático de los animes de comedia y acció de los mangas y novelas pueden recomendar alguno les estaria muy por el momento me encuentro un poco triste ya que un gran manga como the world god only knows(el cual tiene un muy buen anime pero yo preferiría que lean el manga).

LA MISION SE COMPLICA

CAP 5:

La fiesta estaba demasiado concurrida y había invitados de todo tipo, desde parientes de señores feudales hasta gente aristócrata de ese país (se supone que también habían unos cuantos shinobis de escoltas).cada uno de ellos al reconocer al invitado de ayame, el héroe de konoha, no dudaron en estrecharle un fuerte apretón de manos o una simple reverencia en señal de respeto, al muy afamado shinobi que era el centro de atención de la fiesta.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en un lugar un poco apartado, junto a una puerta, no hace mucho tiempo se encontraba cierta rubia, mirando todo muy detenidamente, mirando a cierto rubio, mirando esos ojos y esa sonrisa que lo hacen especial.

Ella dudaba de si volver a la fiesta después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no sabía la razón pero al estar cerca de Naruto se ponía muy nerviosa, se sentía muy frágil y vulnerable. Ella comenzaba a odiar el sentirse así, pero lo que más odiaba en esos momentos era las ojeras por dormir muy poco, el no estar cómoda con ese vestido, el tener que usar esos tacos que muy pocas veces tuvo que usar en algunas misiones, ella odiaba pensar el no verse radiante, bella y empampánate.

Si, ella por alguna razón quería verse muy hermosa, quería que Naruto se diera cuenta que ella era la más bella de las presentes y ese pensamiento hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido, pero aun así, ella se sentía insegura, pero algo llamo la atención de la susodicha.

Ella observaba como chicas, princesas, incluso la servidumbre fémina se acercaban al rubio, cada una de ellas eran hermosas, eran verdaderamente muy agraciadas, por alguna razón eso le comenzaba a molestar, pero ella quería estar con él, ella miraba como se le apegaban, como trataban de seducirlo, eso a ella no le gustaba, por alguna razón no le gustaba, ella aun no lo sabia, pero lo que sentía en esos momentos eran celos.

Monologo Ino Yamanaka

Ino - Quien se cree esa princesita para estar aferrada al brazo de Naruto? (observa como efectiva mente Naruto estaba rodeado de chicas, entre ellas estaba 3 muy cerca de él)

Ino - esa otra castaña hace rato que le está adulando demasiado, diciendo eres fuerte Naruto sama, eres magnifico Naruto sama, eres esto, eres lo otro. (Ella repetía de forma burlesca y un tanto enojada)

Ino - y la rubia de allá es la peor de todas las resbalosas, coquetear de esa manera estando presente su marido en la fiesta, encima de todo descaradamente trata de enseñar a Naruto sus bustos, que piensa ella que estamos en un burdel o qué. (Cada vez ella se enojaba aún más)

Ino - esto fue demasiado ... acaso no saben esas ofrecidas, que está comprometido ... y que le pasa a ese idiota de Naruto hoy se está comportando muy extraño, él nunca es tan galante con las chicas, porque no trata de alejarse de ellas. (Instintiva mente quiso ir allí, golpearlo a él y a esas lagartonas, pero se dio cuenta que el compromiso era falso, y que el estar Naruto con esas chicas no interrumpía la misión de vigilar a ayame, ella sabía muy bien que no podía reclamarle nada, sabía lo mal que la pasaba tratando de conquistar a Sakura, sabía muy bien que ella no era nada más que su amiga, eso a ella aunque no lo admitiera le dolía.)

Ino - creo que mejor... doy un pequeño paseo afuera, así trato desaparecer estas ansias de matar a golpes a ciertas personas. (Un poco decaída pero aun con rabia decide retirarse)

Caminando, con pasos lentos y un poco distraída, decidió seguir caminando. Hablando, consigo misma, sin nadie a su alrededor quien pudiera oírla.

Ino - ese estúpido de Naruto...que se cree, solo porque venció a madera.

Ino - hasta Sasuke participo en la pelea...y no está sonriéndole a cuanta resbalosa se ponga en frente.

Ino - se supone que él es mi prometido (según el plan obvio)...debería de respetarme aunque solo sea una mentira.

Siguió, siguió y siguió hablando, y mientras hablaba algo la sorprendió.

Ino - si tan solo...si tan solo lo tuviera aquí al frente...yo...yo.

Ino - espera, acaso el que está sentado ahí es...no...no puede ser... yo...yoo...looooo...matoooo.

Con una ira indescriptible, pero sigilosamente se dirigió hacia una silueta humana que yacía sentada en lo alto, observando la luna.

Una hermosa luz iluminaba claramente en la oscuridad, esa luz provenía de una hermosa luna, esa luna reflejaba paz y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que necesitaba cierto ninja para pensar en su vida, para pensar en sus problemas o al menos tratarlas de olvidar.

Flashback: momentos antes de la fiesta

Naruto sabía perfectamente que tenía que cumplir su misión, que tendría que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta, que tendría que estar escuchando a personas casi opulentas e aristócratas sobre los ninjas, o escuchar un sin fin de palabrería barata que él nunca entenderían, el no quería asistir a esa fiesta, pero no podría dejar sola a Ino con toda esa carga, entonces minutos antes de partir al lugar acordado, ya listo y muy bien arreglado, observo la luna muy detenidamente y una idea por su mente paso y con una rápida posición de manos un clon de sombra invoco.

Naruto - ok, escucha atentamente todas mis indicaciones, quiero que te comportes como un caballero esta noche, como si fueras alguien importante.

Clon Naruto - y como hago eso mejor tu ve a la fiesta y yo me quedo resolviendo tus problemas.

Naruto - aquí el clon eres tú, además te debes de acordar como ero sennin se comportaba en las fiestas que era invitado, por ser un ninja muy reconocido.

Clon Naruto - creo que si me acuerdo.

Naruto - bueno tan solo imítalo y punto.

Clon Naruto - ya es tarde entonces me retiro.

Después de algunos minutos, oculto entre la oscuridad, en el lugar acordado para el encuentro, observo marcharse a su clon junto a Ino hacia a la fiesta, por alguna razón a Naruto le pareció ver a una autentica pareja, eso le inquieto un poco (creo que sintió celos de el mismo, no es eso un poco cómico) entonces decidió seguirlos, y mientras los seguía pudo apreciar mejor esos ojos y escuchar su melodiosa sonrisa.(coincidencia que a ambos les guste esas partes del otro).entonces decidió estar más cerca de ella pero muy tarde fue su arrepentimiento al darse cuenta que no podía deshacerse de su clon, ni podía estar junto a Ino (en la fiesta),ya que si lo hacia podría causarle más problemas, pero tampoco podía marcharse, entonces decidió sentarse en la parte más alta de la mansión, en la cual se daba la fiesta, decidió olvidarse momentáneamente de todo lo sucedido, olvidarse de Ino, la princesa y la misión.

Observando esa hermosa luna, decidió buscar solución a sus problemas, no se sabe si lo que decidió fue buscar ayuda divina o solo esperar sentado que algo pasara, pero lo que si estaba muy claro para él, era buscar...una solución.

Fin del flashback

Justo cuando todo era paz y tranquilidad, justo cuando el podía ser uno con la naturaleza, justo cuando pensó estar en el mejor lugar, llego una rubia por su espalda con la intención de golpearlo o tratarlo de matar, pero momentos antes que eso pasara pudo escuchar un leve comentario y dos nombres que la hicieron enfurecerse aún más.

Naruto - a quien….debería de elegir

Naruto - a...Sakura...o...a...Hinata

Ino que se encontraba detrás de él, sentía como le oprimía su pecho, pero también sentía como una furia descontrolada, Iba dirigida en forma de un puño directo a Naruto, este no pudo sentir su presencia al estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, en el suelo y con unas lágrimas en el rostro él se preguntaba.

Naruto - esta ves que hice para merecer esto. (La única respuesta que tuvo no fue lo que esperaba)

Ino: haber nacido idiota!…(aun no sabía porque pero quería ver sufrir un poco más a Naruto, así que quiso seguir golpeándolo)

Pero cuando estuvo tratando de seguir golpeando a Naruto (lo cual sabemos que es casi imposible) se resbalo, por culpa de esos zapatos que ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar, le jugó una mala pasada y estuvo a punto de caerse desde lo más alto de esa mansión. (Si digo a punto porque alguien la salvo)

Naruto - te encuentras bien, Ino. (Naruto la estaba sujetando de la mano),porfavor no sueltes mi mano.

Ino (impactada por el hecho de estar a salvo o por las palabras que dijo su salvador,ella mensiono algo casi en un susurro.) – Nunca…la soltare.

CONTINUARA…

Belsazar: gracias por las recomendaciones, parece ser que tenemos casi los mismos gustos ya que los vi todos a excepción de rock lee no seishun full-power ninden que no lo termino de puedas recomendar algunos mas.


End file.
